Union Locust
The Union Locust Helicopter was a heavily armed airborne vehicle that was created in Michigan by the United States, from the wreckage of a crashed Confederate Power Helicopter, fitted with Navel Rifle Cannons and Turret. Had this helicopter existed, this would be known not only as the first helicopter in history alongside the Confederate one, but also known as the first official Attack helicopter in history, and first transport Dropship in history. as this helicopter during the times of the first American Civil War, from 1873, to 1883, this helicopter not only was able to dominate the skies of the 19th Century, but was also able to provide the world's first air support in order to cover Union Armies during the counter attack against the Confederate States of America, while at the same time landing, and deploying an army of up to 20 Airborne Union infantry men, which had existed would go down in history as the first official Military airborne Units. ''History Design and Description Unlike the Confederate Powers Helicopter, the Union Locust operated differently, the only difference between this Helicopter and the Confederate one, is that the United States Locust, A.K.A Union Locust, as what the CSA use to call her in the first American Civil War, actually had a different body type, as you can see in my hand drawn description, she actually had the body type of a ship, as the bow looks like that of a ship, it was forged to be ship like in appearance when it came to the front, in order to allow the Vehicle to move faster through the skies, while at the same time it was armed with deadly bow cannons, that can completely level armies on the field , while the Confederate Helicopter only possessed Grunder Machine guns, as a form of defending itself against Union Infantry. On the sides just under the screw rotors, lay entry hatches where Union Infantry or United States Infantry would deploy on the battlefield. At the time of the first American Civil War during testing of the aircraft in 1873, once Locust touches a Union hatch operator would begin to turn a valve in order to allow the hatches to open, allowing soldiers inside the vehicle to deploy outside on the battlefield, a Locust Helicopter has about 4 Hatch Operators, one whose duty is to open and close every hatch on both the port and starboard side of the Gunship. On the upper level of the aircraft, is where Coal Section is located, Coal Section is the major important area in the entire helicopter, as this is the main sector of the aircraft that provides power to both the Vertical and Horizontal Rotors, as Steam is mostly made through this particular room, with the use of special coal that was salvaged from both Michigan and Canada in 1874, where during the test trials of 1873, the coal previously used on this aircraft was known to use Coal ported from the Confederate States of America, as this coal was known by the Union at the time of the Confederate Helicopters existence prior to Locust, as Enhanced coal. This was a special coal that was said at the time of the First American Civil War to have been the best power source beyond any other coal in the world, and was mined from straight under Athens Georgia, it was also the very coal that the South was using in order to power their helicopters and Airships since 1867. This coal was another reason on why the South started to dominate over the Technological Superior North at the time of 1863, not just at Gettysburg. However, during experimental testing in 1873, the North would discover that Enhanced Coal has but one weakness, and that one weakness is the fact that Enhanced coal even though it lasts a long time, can stop steam fast enough in the wake of an emergency, and what I mean by that is, if the Confederacy wanted to move their helicopter down fast in order to avoid lets say a shell shot from a Naval Rifled Cannon, they wouldn't be able to do it fast enough because it takes about 15 minutes for the coal to subside and reduce power to the rotors, making the vehicle vulnerable for long range cannon attacks. So to correct this problem, the Union was able to seek advice from the British, whom at the time were in the United States since 1872, and granted them special coal of their own from both England, while Canada did the same thing. All the coals from England, Canada, and Michigan all joined together,was able to allow the Union to make their own Enhanced Coal, only this time with the ability to move the aircraft up and down faster than the Confederate Helicopter. After the American Civil War Ended in 1883, the Locust would remains in United States service up until 1903, while the Confederate Power Helicopter was dismantled and scrapped. Trivia'' Category:American Civil War Era Category:Union Steam Vehicles Category:Union made Vehicles